Little flower
by cassiopeiaconstellations
Summary: Calla loves her family even if they may be a bit crazy, follow Calla's adventures as she stumbles through life with her dad and her many aunts and uncles. Series of fluffy and angsty one-shots with Lance and his daughter/eventual Klance.
1. Nightmares

_''_ _It's alright.''_ Lance cooed soothingly as he held the shaking three-year-old in his arms tightly. _''I'm right here baby, I'm right here.''_ He muttered softly in her ear, Calla responded by burying her face into his chest, wanting to be as close as possible to him.

 _''_ _Nightmare daddy.''_ She said, her voice muffled by his chest however Lance could still understand her.

 _''_ _I know baby, it's okay, I'm here now.'_ ' Lance pressed a soft kiss to her head and began to stroke her hair, something he knew helped calm her down. This wasn't the first nightmare they had experienced in her short existence, Calla regularly had nightmares, most of the times, they were something to do with Lance.

 _''_ _Daddy…''_ She moved her head, resting her cheek against his chest.

 _''_ _Yes baby?'_ ' He looked down at her.

 _''_ _I don't like nightmares.''_

 _''_ _I know you don't.''_ He let out a soft sigh, still holding her tightly. _''But don't worry, daddy's here and daddy always scares off the nightmares.''_ Calla made a small noise in response to him, Lance could only smile.

A silence fell over the two of them, the only sounds were Calla's breathing and sniffling. Lance rested his chin on top of her head, he wondered what the nightmare was about this time, it was very rare for her to wake up crying like this, especially with her being around her Keith's house, she adored her uncle Keith, he was probably her favourite uncle even know she insisted that she loved everyone equally - apart from Lance of course, she loved daddy more than any more.

 _''_ _Daddy…?''_ She looked up at him, her cool blue eyes boring into his.

 _''_ _Yes my flower?''_

 _''_ _Can you sing me a song?''_

Lance smiled warmly at her. _''Of course, I can.''_ He ran his fingers through her hair and closed his eyes, remembering the words of her favourite lullaby. _''Estrellita, ¿dónde estás? Quiero verte cintilar, en el cielo, sobre el mar.''_ He sung softly, gently rocking her. ' _'Un diamante de verdad. Estrellita, ¿dónde estás?.''_ He could feel her body getting more relaxed and her breathing slowing, her sniffling stopping. It never took her long to fall asleep to the lullaby. _''Quiero verte cintilar...buenas noches mi hermosa flor.''_ He kissed her head, moving her away from his chest and lying her in his arms.

 _''_ _Is she finally asleep?''_ Lance looked up, following the new voice. He saw Keith standing in the doorway, watching the two of them, Lance smiled softly at him.

 _''_ _Yeah, twinkle twinkle always sends her off pretty quickly.''_

 _''_ _That's good.''_ Keith awkwardly looked away, trying to find the right words to say. He had panicked when Calla woke up screaming and sobbing, he wasn't used to it, he was used to his favourite niece being happy and cheerful, to hear her like that, broke his heart and if he was being honest, scared him a little.

' _'_ _Thank you for calling me, Keith.''_ Lance said, looking at him.

 _''_ _Well, you are her father, it makes sense to call you.''_ Keith paused for a moment. ' _'She actually scared me…''_ He said quietly.

' _'_ _She still scares me when she's like that...I wonder what it was about this time?''_

 _''_ _I think it was something to do with you honestly. I was telling her stories about Voltron and she must_ have _just thought about you.''_ Keith sighed, feeling a pang of guilt.

 _''_ _Ah, I see, she cornered you into more stories?'_ ' Lance couldn't help but chuckle, Calla was very good at getting what she wanted from Keith, she had him wrapped around her little finger.

 _''_ _I don't know why she likes my stories so much, Hunk is a much better storyteller than me.''_ Keith crossed his arms across his chest, a small pout on his lips.

 _''_ _She loves you, Keith, she really does. That's probably why.''_ Keith couldn't help but smile as he heard that, his heart swelling like five times in size.

 _''_ _I love the squirt too.''_ He said quietly again, looking away. '' _You can sleep on the sofa if you want, it's not going to be as comfortable as the bed but it's something, saves you driving home.''_

 _''_ _That'll be nice, thanks, samurai,''_ Lance smirked, standing up, Calla still in his arms. He looked down at the three-year-old, placing a kiss to her forehead before placing her back down in the bed and tucking her in. Keith smiled as he watched Lance, his cheeks warming. It didn't last long, only for a few seconds before Keith coughed awkwardly and turned his back.

 _''_ _I'll get you a blanket and some pillows.''_

 _''_ _Aw, so kind.''_ Lance laughed, following Keith out the room, feeling a lot calmer than he did twenty minutes ago.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This is going to a collection of one-shots based on Lance and Calla throughout her life. Calla is basically a fanchild of Lance and Allura who came to be after watching season 8 of Voltron and not liking the ending that either of my babies got, I know this isn't really a new idea and has probably been done way better than what I can do but I thought it'll be fun to write.**

 **Calla is named after Calla lilies, I thought that Lance would name her something to do with flowers and I really liked Calla for a name and thus she was born. She refers to the whole Voltron team (Coran and Romelle included) as her uncles and aunts even though she knows that they aren't biologically related to her.**

 **This will also be eventual Klance, I just love the idea of little Calla trying to get her dad and her favourite uncle together because she thinks they would be a perfect match.**

 **Also I hope that the spanish in this, is okay? I've never wrote with another language and I thought it would be cute if Lance sung to his daughter in Spanish so I looked up twinkle twinkle in spanish and copied the translation i found so I hope it's okay.**

 **Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first kind of chapter of this collection of one-shots, I will write some more soon if it's liked enough. Hope you all have a good afternoon, evening or morning!**


	2. The ice rink

**So I basically found this ice skating stater on Pinterest and I just felt like this would totally be Calla and Keith.**

 **Prompt: Calla invites her Uncle Keith out ice skating with her and Lance for her sixteenth birthday with the intent of pushing them together more.**

 **Enjoy! More authors notes at the bottom**

* * *

 _''Damn it! How is she so good at this?''_ Keith cursed, glaring at his niece, watching her skate circles around him.

 _''She's my daughter, Keith, of course, she's a natural at everything.''_ Lance proudly smirked, holding tightly on the rails behind him. Keith glanced back at him, his classic pout on his face. Calla laughed as she glided past him, arms spread, her hair wildly flying around her face.

Keith watched her for a moment, _almost amazed,_ she made it look effortless like she had been skating for years. He was almost about to comment on how calm and peaceful she looked until she stuck her tongue out at him as she skated past, gloating at him.

 _''Yeah, she's totally your daughter Lance.''_ He glared in response to her, raising his voice, knowing the ice rink echoed. _''A total show-off just like her dad!''_

Calla couldn't help but smirk as she came to a halt in front of Keith. _''Can't help natural talent, uncle Keith.''_ She laughed, looking at Keith. _'''You know, it's funny.''_

 _''What is?''_

 _''You both are legendary defenders, part of the super amazing team that piloted Voltron and saved the universe but yet, you can't even ice skate which is like super easy.''_

 _''Oh shut up, least I'm not cocky.''_ Keith pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.

 _''And there's the famous emo pout.''_ Calla laughed, deciding to go back out to the ice before Keith shouted at her, she pushed off with her left leg, gliding back to the center.

 _''Emo pout? Did she really just say that?'_ ' Keith gasped, _visibly offended_. He threw his hands in the air. _'' I so don't have an emo pout.''_ He looked back at Lance. _''Do I? Oh well, it doesn't matter.''_

 _''Aw, did she hurt your feelings?''_ Lance couldn't help but laugh. _''The mighty black paladin of Voltron wounded by a sixteen- year- olds words.''_ Keith glared at Lance which only made Lance laugh harder.

 _''Quiznak! You are just as bad as she is!''_ Keith groaned. He turned his attention back to the ice rink, Calla was still skating around without a care in the world. _''Alright, I'm going out there. I'm going to show her who is the better skater.''_

 _''Alright samurai, don't get too ahead of yourself. We don't want you falling on your butt and hurting yourself.''_ Lance chuckled. ''I'll go ahead.'' He smirked, stepping onto the ice, Lance wasn't as good as Calla was but he at least had the basic's down.

 _''Oh shut up Lance.''_ Keith felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, Lance was probably right, he would fall but he at least wanted to try-just to shut her up. He gripped the railing and pulled his body forward, he managed to hold himself up for a moment, he grinned triumphantly, _now all he needed to do was skate._

He went to move his forward, hands still tightly on the railing, he thought he was about to do it only to have his foot slide out from under him, he lost his balance, falling back.

 _''Keith!'_ ' Lance called out, lurching himself forward, he managed to grab Keith's hand and attempted to pull him up only for him to lose his balance as well, falling forward. The two collided, landing in a pile on the ice, holding hands still. Calla skated up to them, glancing down at them, worry etched across her face.

 _''Dad, uncle Keith, are you okay?''_

 _''Just peachy Cal…''_ Keith muttered, blushing bright red, a mixture of embarrassment and the fact that Lance had landed on top of him and was still holding his hand. Calla stared down at them, figuring they would get themselves up when they were ready, she couldn't help but smile as she saw them in that position, her plan had worked somehow.

 _''Phase one, complete.'_ ' She muttered to herself. _''Onto phase two.''_

* * *

 **So this is a bit shorter than the previous one! I kinda rushed this one since I just liked the concept and wanted to write it out, I didn't really plan it out like I usually do but I hope it's still enjoyable to read.**

 **Basically, a little context behind this, Calla, as she's gotten older, she's noticed how her dad and uncle look at each other and has basically decided to ship them and try to get them together and what better way to start this whole thing off, why, getting them into a situation where she knows Keith isn't comfortable in and get Lance to save him, bit of a far-fetched plan but hey, it's fanfiction for a reason right?**

 **Calla is older in this one-shot, I know she's jumped from 3 to 16 but that's how I pictured this fanfiction, very much like the amazing fanfiction But Uncle Tony! By Pikapegasus ( s/10276123/1/But-Uncle-Tony) You should give this amazing fic a read if you like collections of one-shots.**

 **Anyway, that's all for now. Hope you have a lovely afternoon, evening or morning!**


	3. Summer

_**This is a mess but I'm proud.**_

 _ **Prompt: Moments with family.**_

* * *

Calla looked around, holding Lance's hand tightly as she stood by his side, listening to his idle chatter with her Auntie Romelle. She had been brought along for Shiro's summer barbecue, she was told that she was now old enough to come instead of needing to stay at home with a babysitter which she would of preferred to do, there was nothing for her to do here.

Calla _loved_ spending time with her family, she really did but standing around watching them talk was one thing she did not like.

 _''Daddy.'_ ' Calla looked up Lance.

 _''Yeah_ flor?''

 _''Can I have my toys please?''_ She asked.

 _''Calla, you are so polite.''_ Romelle smiled, Calla looked over at her, she smiled in return.

 _''Daddy tells me to be nice and use magic words.''_ She said proudly, slipping her hand out of Lances so she could pose proudly like the superheroes did in cartoons. Lance laughed, sliding the backpack off his back.

 _''Yes flor, being polite is good,''_ Lance said. _''What toy do you want?''_ He asked.

 _''Ball?''_

 _''Ball it is.''_ He smiled, pulling the smallish pink ball out, he held it out to her, Calla took it from his hands. _''What do you say?''_

 _''Thank you, daddy! Can I play now?''_

 _''Sure, stay where the adults can see you.''_

 _''Okay!''_ Calla made a beeline for a quieter area of the garden, clutching her ball tightly in her arms.

It didn't take long for Calla to start getting bored by herself, throwing the ball up and catching it was pretty boring when no one else is around, she liked it more when she played catch with others.

She sighed, dropping the ball at her feet. She looked around, seeing who she could see. Keith and Shiro were talking by the fence, away from the others, they seemed happy though, Calla could swear she saw them laughing and smiling so it was a happy conversation. Pidge and Matt were by the patio area, Hunk and Shane were cooking together. Everyone was busy.

Calla decided to go find out what they were all doing, if she asked, surely one of them would play with her

* * *

 _''Uncle Shiro, Uncle Keith!''_ Calla called out, running up to them.

 _''Hey Calla.''_ Shiro smiled, crouching down to her level. _''Are you having fun?''_

 _''No, I'm really bored.''_ Calla pouted, looking at him. ' _'I tried to play ball but it's no fun by myself...what are you talking about?''_

 _''Well, we were talking about Uncle Shane.''_

 _''Oh, why?'_ ' Calla asked.

 _''Because Uncle Shiro and Uncle Shane are going on a honeymoon soon,''_ Keith said, looking down at Calla.

 _''What's a honeymoon? Is it a moon made of out honey? Oh, that sounds so cool! I want one.''_ Calla grinned, her mind already conjuring up an image of a moon dripping with honey.

 _''No sweetie, a honeymoon is a holiday that married couples go on.''_ Shiro explained, pulling her out of her little daydream.

 _''Only married couples?''_ She asked.

 _''Yes.''_

 _''Oh…''_ Calla looked down at the ground, her mood shifting from a happy one to a sad one. ' _'I wanna go on holiday with Uncle Shiro too…''_

 _''Well, Calla, if it's alright with your daddy, we'll take you on a holiday one day.''_

 _''Really? Like really really?''_ Calla's eyes lit up,

 _''Yeah, why not, it'll be fun.''_

 _''Yay!''_ Calla cheered, her previous mood changing. _''Uncle Keith, did you hear that? I'm going on holiday!''_

 _''Sounds fun.''_ Keith nodded in agreement.

 _''Ooh I think we should go somewhere hot! I'll choose where to go!''_ Calla giggled, throwing her arms around Shiro's legs and hugging him tightly. _''Thanks, Uncle Shiro.''_

 _''No problem sweetheart, why don't you go play and have a think about where to go?''_

 _''Okay!''_ She smiled, releasing herself from his legs, waving as she ran off again

* * *

 _''Calla…? Why are you staring at me?''_ Calla stared at Pidge, watching her with an intensity Pidge had only seen on her face when Frozen came on the TV.

 _''When are you going to get married like Uncle Shiro?''_ Calla asked, tilting her head slightly.

 _''Uh…''_ Pidge blinked a few times, staring down at Calla, unsure of what to say. She could hear Matt next to them, laughing loudly. _''Why do you ask Calla?''_

 _''Because you will have to go on a honeymoon which is a holiday for married couples! It's not a moon made out of honey though, don't get it confused Auntie Pidge!''_ Calla smiled. _''Although Uncle Shiro said me and him can go on holiday which will be like a honeymoon with Uncle Shiro! Which is okay because I love Uncle Shiro lots.''_

 _''Cal, you are so funny.'_ ' Matt grinned, patting Calla on her head and ruffling up her hair, Calla pouted, looking up at him. Matt simply replied by reaching down and lifting her up into his arms. Calla giggled.

 _''You should get married Uncle Matt, everyone should get married.''_

 _''Maybe one-day kiddo.''_

 _''Really? Can I be a flower girl again like at Uncle Shiro's wedding?''_

 _''Sure, why not.''_ Matt shrugged.

' _'Yay!'_ Calla cheered, throwing her arms around Matt's neck and hugging him. Matt smiled, hugging her back.

 _''Calla, are you going to get married one day?''_ Pidge spoke up, finally getting over her shock from Calla's question.

 _''Yes! I wanna get married with a Frozen themed wedding! Lots of ice and pretty ice dresses and let it go playing everywhere.''_

 _''Well then.''_ Matt laughed.

 _''Sounds...fun?''_ Pidge said, knowing full well that Calla was serious.

 _''It will be! You can come Auntie Pidge but only if you wear a princess Anna dress.''_ Calla instructed, a proud smile stretched across her features. _''Uncle Matt has to dress as Kristoff.''_

 _''Not as prince Hans?''_ Matt asked rather innocently. Calla gasped and shook her head furiously.

 _''No! Prince Hans is a bad guy and Uncle Matt is not a bad guy.''_

 _''Alright, I'll remember that.''_ Matt laughed.

 _''Didn't Princess Anna and Kristoff get together at the end?''_ Pidge said, her question not being heard by the other two.

 _''Uncle Matt, do you want to play catch?''_ Calla asked eagerly.

 _''Of course but I was talking to Auntie Pidge before you came so can I finish talking to her first?''_

 _''Okay! How long?''_

 _''Not long princess.''_ Matt smiled, putting her down on the ground. _''You go play and I'll come find you when I'm done.''_

 _''Okay.''_ Calla smiled.

* * *

 _''Boo!''_ Calla shouted out as she came up behind Hunk and Shane. She giggled as she watched the two adults jump. They both turned around, looking down at her.

 _''Kid, please don't do that again.''_ Shane sighed, placing his hand over his heart, trying to calm himself down, he hadn't expected her to scare him like that.

 _''Oh...okay, sorry Uncle Shane.''_

 _''What are you doing over here Calla?''_ Hunk asked, crouching down to her level. Calla smiled at him, she loved her Uncle Hunk, he was like a best friend but older and cooked a lot. _''Shane, watch the food.''_

 _''I'm so bored.''_ She whined, dramatically throwing her arms in the air, her smile from a second ago long gone. ''Everyone's too busy talking to play.''

 _''That sucks.''_ He said. Calla nodded in agreement. _''Well honey, it's not safe here. We're cooking and there's lots of fire.''_

 _''What you cooking?'_ ' She asked, seeming to ignore his _'safety concerns.'_

 _''Well, we've got beef burgers, chicken burgers, a few veggie burgers, sausages for hot dogs and some barbeque chicken.''_

 _''Chicken?_ '' Calla said, her eyes widening.

 _''Yes.''_ Hunk smiled, knowing the little girl loved chicken, Lance said to him once that she would have it every meal if she could.

 _''I LOVE CHICKEN,''_ Calla shouted excitedly.

 _''We know you do, that's why we're cooking it for you.''_

 _''Is it done? Food is never boring.''_

 _''Not yet, it's still got a bit of time.''_

Calla let out a long groan, food took way too long to cook, she didn't like it taking so long, she just wanted to eat. She stood on her tiptoes, looking past Hunks shoulder at the grill, she could see all the food.

 _''It's so boring waiting!''_

''I know but it's got to cook otherwise we can't eat it.'' Hunk said,

 _''No! I want it now.''_ Calla's eyebrows furrowed together in angry, her cheek markings starting to glow. Hunk's eyes widened, he knew what was coming.

''Calla, it's...I know it's boring but it's got to cook.'' He said, trying to calm her down. He looked at Shane with a pleading look. ' _'Any ideas here Shane?''_

 _''Hm.''_ Shane paused for a second, looking around the garden for any ideas. ' _'Well, kid. Uncle Shiro planted some new flowers, why don't you go find them?''_

 _''Lilies?''_

 _''I think so.''_

 _''Yay!''_ Calla grinned, her previous mood being quickly forgotten at the idea of flowers, she loved flowers more than anything, apart from her daddy of course. Hunk let out a sigh of relief.

 _''Bye Uncle Hunk! Bye Uncle Shane, I'm going to find flowers!''_

* * *

Calla pouted as she pushed her ball around with her foot, Uncle Shane had lied to her, she couldn't find any new flowers in the garden and everyone was still talking to each other which meant they were still too busy to play. She didn't understand why the wanted to talk this much, didn't they talk most days?

She looked around the garden, spotting a few bushes down the end of the garden which she didn't remember exploring.

 _''Lilies maybe?''_ She said out loud.

She ran over to the bushes, brows furrowing together as she looked closely at them, seeing no flowers on them or even anything at all surrounding them, she got on her knees, deciding to go in, maybe she could make a den. She crawled into the bush, pushing branches out of her way, not caring if her dress got dirty.

She continued to crawl and explore for what felt like forever, not really finding anything of interest other than bugs or dirt, she sighed, ready to turn back around and leave until she saw something glimmering out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

 _''Calla?''_ Lance called out. _''Calla, come out, it's time to eat.''_ He looked around the garden, Shiro's garden wasn't very big so there wasn't many places she could be. He began to move down the garden a bit, seeing if he could spot her. _''Calla, time to come out now.''_

There was a rustling, followed by a voice. _''Coming daddy!''_

Lance sighed in relief, he was glad that she was still somehow in the garden. He turned his back on the bushes and headed back towards Hunk and the food. _''Calla, I'm by Uncle Hunk, come out quick before all the food is gone.''_

 _''Alright!''_ She called out again, emerging from the bushes a few moments later, Lance looked at her, noticing she was clutching something tightly in her hands.

 _''Calla, what's that in your hands?''_ He asked.

 _''Nothing!''_ Calla giggled as she began to run towards him, as she approached, Lance could see something shiny in her hands.

 _''Calla, let me see what you have.''_

 _''A knife!''_ Calla held the knife out proudly, still running towards Lance. Lance's eyes widened, how the hell did she get a knife? how did she get a knife in Shiro's garden of all places?

 _''Calla no!''_ Lance ran towards her, ready to take the knife out of her hands. Calla could only giggle as she ran in a different direction.

 _''How did she get a knife?''_ Hunk asked, looking over at Shiro.

 _''I have no idea! I always find random junk here.''_ Shiro defended himself, throwing his hands up, looking away innocently. _''It's probably Keith's. He's always using my garden as a training ground.''_

 _''Probably is.''_ Keith nodded from his seat, smirking as he watched Lance chase after Calla.

 _''Matt grab her!''_ Lance shouted, needing an extra hand to stop her.

Calla couldn't help but laugh as she ran around the garden. _''This is fun!''_ She shouted out cheerfully.

* * *

 _ **I'm not sorry. This was such a mess but like I'm proud(ish) at the same time?**_

 _ **I've been working on this like all week like only at 1-2am so if it's a little rubbish or changes then I apologise.**_

 _ **Anyway, I just felt like doing a one-shot like this where it had some nice family bonding moments (and a vine themed ending because I'm obsessed with vines)**_

 _ **Enjoy! See you all next time.**_


End file.
